ACTION
by Bubble Sehun
Summary: "Wu Fan-ge, makanlah sebelum aku menekan tombol merah ini." "Aku akan membunuhmu secepatnya, Huang Zi Tao." "Membunuhku?" YAOI, Boys Love, pair KRISxTAO, TAORIS, RnR please :


Title : Action

Cast : Kris x Tao EXO-M

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Author : Bubble Sehun

Annyeong~ istri thehunnie is back ^^

*Reader : busyet lu emang, epep udah nunggak dua, malah balik sama epep baru*

*tabok author*

Kyahahaha~ mianhae mai lopeli rider tercuintah :p *mulaijadianakaLAY*

Author emang gak tau diri banget yaa udah nunggak dua epep malah comeback (?) dengan epep gaje baru yang –entahlah- sepertinya bakal nunggak juga -_-" Tapi daripada epep ini berlumutan di lappy author, yaa apa mau di kata akhirnya author berojolkan ke ffn ini.

Ini sebenernya epep JR x Minhyun salah satu official pair dari NU'EST , tapi aku takut my beloved eonnie, Noviyanti ZP gak mau baca garagara pairingnya gak ngena ke hatinya TT_TT etdah, padahal aku nge-ship JR x Minhyun looh u,u

Nah jadilah aku edit jadi epep TaoRis karena aku ini TaoRis Hardshipper banget trus kanop eonnie tercinta juga suka TaoRis! Sebenernya ini mau aku jadikan epep HunHan tapi SEKALI LAGI virus Krisyeol menyebar dan aku anti banget sama virus itu so yaa beginilah~ aku buat deh epep antivirus krisyeol ini dengan harapan SEMOGA para TaoRis Shipper tetep nge-ship TaoRis walaupun mereka minim fanservices u,u

Huaaah~ kresss! Bisa kali ngasih para TaoRis Shipper fanservice lagi. Masa para Krisyeol shipper mulu yang lo manja dengan aksi totwit(?) lo dengan chanyeol yg jelasjelas milik baekhyun *eh -,- gak adil ah! *tendang kress* *kibarkan bendera baekyeol taoris*

Okai aku udah ngebacot 1 page ms. word, so happy reading dan jangan lupa review yaaah! Biar aku semangat lanjutnya :p *pd overload*

Ku sarankan untuk nonton MV Action by NU'EST dulu supaya ngerti gimana keadaan Kris di fanfic ini hehe~

**ACTION**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Aaarghhh"

Teriakan kesakitan kembali terdengar di salah satu ruangan, yang terletak di lantai dua sebuah rumah megah bercat putih berpadu biru. Teriakan itu keluar dari bibir seorang namja yang kini terkurung di kotak kaca dengan keadaan kedua tangan yang terikat kawat-kawat beraliran listrik dan kaki yang terborgol di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Brengsek kau, Huang Min Seok!"

Seorang yang lain terkekeh senang mendengar umpatan itu. Ia kembali menekan tombol merah di tangannya yang membuat laki-laki yang terkurung itu kembali berteriak karena tubuhnya tersengat listrik di kawat-kawat yang mengekangnya.

"Hahahaha. Bukankah ini menyenangkan, Wu Yi Fan?"

Wu Yi Fan atau atau Kris, nama namja yang terikat itu, ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia melempar tatapan membunuhnya pada laki-laki tua didepannya yang sudah seminggu ini menyiksanya dengan kawat-kawat beraliran listrik itu. Bahkan ia sudah tak makan dan minum selama seminggu ini. Bukan. Laki-laki tua biadab itu memang memberinya makan dan minum. Tapi Kris menolak. Kris berfirasat makanan dan minuman yang diberikan itu ialah makanan dan minuman bekas yang diambil dari sampah atau mungkin ada racun yang dibubuhi. Cih, dia tak akan sebegitu mudah dibodohi.

"Mana orang tua keparatmu itu hah? Mana? Hahaha aku tau… aku tau. Mereka pasti tak mencarimu kan? Ah mereka tak mengkhawatirkanmu kan? Hahahahahaha. Mereka pasti masih sibuk dengan daftar orang yang ingin mereka bunuh. Hahaha hidup menjadi anak seorang mafia memang miris sekali. Hahahahaha~"

Drrt Drrrttt

Handphone namja yang masih sibuk tertawa itu bergetar pertanda panggilan masuk. Ia menarik benda persegi panjang dari sakunya itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Aku dirumah. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Hahahaha. Benarkah? Aku akan datang kesana."

"…"

"Hahahahaha"

Namja itu menutup panggilan mereka dengan tawa yang semakin meledak.

"Wu Yi Fan-ssi, orang tuamu ingin bertemu denganku. Hahaha~ akan kupastikan karangan bunga duka cita tertata didepan rumah kalian secepatnya. Hahahaha"

"HUANG MIN SEOK BIADAB! BAJINGAN! JANGAN LUKAI ORANG TUAKU! AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU DAN— AARRGGGGGHHH!"

Umpatan namja dengan rambut blonde itu terhenti saat tombol merah itu ditekan dan mengaliri sengatan-sengatan listrik ke tubuhnya.

"Sssttt, jaga ucapanmu, nak! Hahaha. Kau ingin membunuhku? Hahaha jangan bermimpi terlalu banyak. Hahaha"

CKLEK!

"Ayah~"

Seorang namja bermata panda menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Bolehkah aku masuk?" lanjutnya.

"Masuklah, akung."

Namja itu melangkah kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang memegang nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Tatapannya tertuju pada namja tak berdaya dengan kawat-kawat ditangannya yang sedang menunduk dengan tubuh naik-turun karena nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia sedikit bergidik.

"Anakku, kenapa kau yang membawakan makanan dan minuman itu, heum?"

"Maid sedang kusuruh untuk membersihkan boneka pandaku. Pandaku terjatuh di kubangan lumpur tadi. Dan… aku juga ingin melihat namja itu, ayah."

"Hahaha. Kau benar-benar ingin melihat namja gila ini?"

Namja bermata panda itu mengangguk. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman untuk namja tak berdaya itu di atas meja di dekatnya berdiri.

"Kau harus membangunkannya. Hahaha. Aku rasa ia sedang merenungi nasibnya, nak"

"Benarkah?"

"Biar ku ajarkan cara membangunkannya. Kemarilah!"

Namja manis itu mendekati ayahnya itu lalu berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Ayahnya itu menyerahkan sebuah benda hitam dengan bentuk silinder dengan tombol merah di salah satu ujungnya. "Tekan tombol merah itu dan dia akan bangun."

Dengan kening berkerut, namja manis itu menekan tombol merah itu ragu-ragu seraya melihat namja yang sedang menunduk itu. Menyaksikan apa reaksi namja itu apabila ia menekan tombol merah ditangannya.

"AARRRGGGHHHH BERENGSEK!"

"OMO!"

Namja manis itu tersentak saat namja tampan di dalam box kaca itu berteriak sekaligus mengumpat. Namja yang terkekang kawat itu menatap tajam pada dirinya yang memegang tombol merah itu. Tau siapa yang membuatnya kembali berteriak karena tubuhnya tersengat, lagi dan lagi.

"Hahahaha. Menyenangkan bukan, anakku?"

"Apa itu sakit, ayah?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya. Hahaha. Ayah pergi dahulu, ne? ayah ada acara. Ok! Bersenang-senanglah dengan tombol merah itu. Hahahahahaha"

Huang Min Seok, ayahnya itu, melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tawa yang lagi lagi berderai tanpa henti. Meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan namja didalam kotak kaca itu yang memberinya tatapan membunuh.

"Mianhae"

Namja manis itu mendekat pada Kris -yang masih setia melempar deathglarenya- dengan nampan ditangannya. Ia menempelkan satu tangannya di kotak kaca yang membatasi interaksi mereka berdua.

"Aku tak tahu kalau cara membangunkanmu seperti itu."

"…"

"Ayo makanlah! Aku tahu kalau kau sudah tak makan selama seminggu ini."

"…"

"Kau hebat sekali bisa bertahan hidup tanpa makan minum seminggu ini."

"…"

"Yak, kenapa kau tak bicara?"

Namja manis itu melirik kunci yang tergantung di samping kotak kaca yang mengurung Kris. Ia mendekatinya, mengambilnya lalu membuka pintu kaca yang mengurung namja tak berdaya itu.

Kris tersentak. Tak menyangka namja manis itu berani mendekatinya dengan jarak dekat. Apa deathglarenya tak berpengaruh untuk membuat nyalinya ciut?

"Oya, siapa namamu?" tanya namja manis itu saat ia duduk bersila di depan kursi Kris. Nampan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ia letakkan di lantai. Kris masih tetap menatap tajam namja manis di depannya, terlebih saat pertanyaan itu dengan mudahnya terlontar.

"…"

"Yak! Jawablah!"

"…"

"Apa kau bisu?"

"…"

"Ah tak mungkin. Tadi kau mengumpat, kan? Tak mungkin kau bisu."

"…"

"Ah~ kau ingin aku menekan tombol merah ini?" Namja manis itu menggoyang-goyangkan benda silinder hitam itu di depan wajah Kris.

"Cih, kau sama brengseknya dengan ayahmu."

Namja manis itu tersenyum senang. Ia bertepuk tangan dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Wah~ akhirnya kau bicara juga. Oya, tadi aku tanya siapa namamu?"

"Wu Yi Fan"

"Oh, Wu Yi Fan. Perkenalkan, Huang Zi Tao imnida ^^"

Tao menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kris. Hening. Tao melirik kedua tangan Kris yang terikat kawat. Ah pabbo sekali kau Tao! Bagaimana bisa Kris menjabat tangannya kalau kedua tangannya terikat seperti itu?

"Oh iya, maaf aku lupa, hehe."

Tao meraih tangan kanan Kris lalu menjabatnya singkat karena Kris melepaskannya paksa.

"Bagaimana dengan tanggal lahirmu? Ah aku hanya ingin tahun kelahiranmu saja, Wu Fan-ssi."

"…"

"Aku hanya bingung. Kau lebih muda dariku atau sebaliknya."

"…"

"Hhh~ kau benar-benar keras kepala. Aku anggap kau lebih tua dariku, Wu Fan-ssi. Jadi… aku akan memanggilmu Wu Fan-ge. Eotte?"

"…"

"Baiklah, setelah itu kau harus makan. Aku suapi. Aaa?"

Kris melirik sinis sendok penuh spaghetti yang berada didepannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya membuat Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish kenapa? Kau tak suka spaghetti?"

"…"

"Ah~ kau pasti beranggapan makanan ini beracun. Aku jamin makanan ini aman." Ucap Tao meyakinkan.

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya untuk membuktikan bahwa makanan ini tak beracun."

Kris melirik Tao yang mengarahkan sendok penuh spaghetti itu ke mulutnya lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Tuhkan, aku tak keracunan. Aku tak akan mengganti sendoknya agar kau percaya aku tak membubuhi racun pada sendok yang baru."

Tao kembali menyendok penuh spaghetti dan kembali menyodorkannya pada Kris yang masih diam menatapnya sinis.

"Ayo, makanlah!"

"…"

"Aish, kau ini keras kepala sekali. Kau mau aku menekannya?" ancam Tao lagi.

"Lebih baik kau pergi menjauhiku."

"Aish, tak ada penolakan. Ayo makan!"

"…"

"Wu Fan-ge, makanlah sebelum aku menekan tombol merah ini."

"Aku akan membunuhmu secepatnya, Huang Zi Tao."

"Membunuhku?"

"…"

Tao memainkan sendoknya dengan memutar-memutar di piring yang di pegangnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Kris cukup heran. Apa ia telah berhasil menakuti namja bermata panda yang duduk bersila di depannya itu?

"Aku harap kau bisa secepatnya membunuhku, Wu Fan-ge."

* * *

maap lah ini gantung lagi -_-

ini sebenernya udah lama bulukan di lappy

tapi yaa akhirnya di brojolkan juga

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
